Dewnose
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 34 moons (2.8 years)Revealed on Kate's blog |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Dewkit Dewpaw DewnoseRevealed on Kate's blog |familyt=Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: |familyl=Brightheart Cloudtail Whitewing, Ambermoon Snowbush |mentor = Whitewing |apps = None |livebooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Dewnose is a grayRevealed on Kate's facebook page-and-white tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Dewpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice, mentored by his older sister Whitewing. Bramblestar thinks about how he and his littermates have suffered in the short time they've been in the Clan, and how he wants their apprentice moons to be peaceful, so they can see that their Clan isn't always on the edge of death. :Whitewing asks Dewpaw if he can remember the names of the cats who died in the battle with the Dark Forest, as they stand around in the hollow in front of the Stick of the Fallen. Dewpaw narrows his eyes as he thinks of the names, first pointing to the mark for Mousefur, then Hollyleaf, Sorreltail, and Firestar. Soon afterwards he begs to go with Ivypool and Snowpaw for battle training, and Whitewing agrees. :Bramblestar mentions the apprentice when Briarlight protests at being treated differently from the others cats, asking if she wants to be like Dewpaw, living in the apprentice den and his fur smelling of mouse bile. : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Dewkit and his littermates, Amberkit and Snowkit, are born to Cloudtail and Brightheart before the battle with the Dark Forest. Although his mother came through the kitting with no troubles, Mousefur wonders if it would have been best for Firestar to send Brightheart away from ThunderClan's territory to kit. Their father, Cloudtail, notices how lively they are as all three of them are fighting for space near their mother's belly. :Before ThunderClan engages in battle with the Dark Forest, Cloudtail herds his kits into the nursery, while Lilykit and Seedkit promise to keep a close eye on them. All five kits are watched over by Brightheart while the battle rages on, and during the attack on ThunderClan's camp, they are protected by Mousefur, Purdy, Ferncloud, and the other Clan cats chosen to stay behind. When Ivypool and Tigerheart come to ThunderClan camp with Hollyleaf, Brightheart is next to her kits in the nursery. Soon after, Ferncloud tells Brightheart to hide, and she thrusts the kits deep into their nest. :After the Dark Forest cats flee, Dewkit and Amberkit see Ferncloud laying on the ground, dead, thinking that she is sleeping and that Dustpelt will wake her up soon. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although Dewpaw is not not directly named, it is mentioned on Brightheart’s and Cloudtail’s page that they had two litters of kits. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence :Dewkit first appears when he and his siblings are hiding and they are asking if it's safe to come out yet and if the dead cats are gone yet. Dovewing then hears one of the other kits telling Dewkit to quit treading on them. :''More Coming Soon Trivia *He has kittypet blood because his father, Cloudtail, was once a kittypet. *He is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Although family normally doesn't mentor family, Dewnose's mentor was his older sister. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Dewnose and his siblings were born in The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Dewnose and his siblings were apprenticed first. Vicky has said the reason for this will be explained in Dovewing's Silence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook However, This was never touched upon. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Cloudtail: Mother: :Brightheart: Brother: :Snowbush: Sisters: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Grandfather: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Grandmothers: :Princess: :Frostfur: Nieces: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Nephew: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Aunts/Uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Uncles: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half Great-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Rosepetal: :Toadstep: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Warriors